


Fun When High

by LivesToLead



Series: Shotgunning The Cultist [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Arguing, Drugs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Opening Up, Talking, Weed, a lot more than last time, mention of sexual activities, slight jealousy, they get high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: So this could be read with out the first part, but if you do want some idea of what's going check out Shotgun.Kevin's fed up with Daniel ignoring him after each session.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~“No.” Kevin stares at the ground with wide eyes, but then he furrows his eyebrows. “I can't do that to you.” He looks up to make eye contact with Daniel, his face begins to contort into a mix of anger and frustration.“To me?” He stands up from the couch and walks closer to Kevin. “I'm asking you to. It's not your decision it's mine.” His voice getting a little angry, the red in his eyes makes it look like he's about to cry.“Your high-” Daniel cuts him off.“We both are!” He yells throwing his arms up. “So what? Why does that matter all of the sudden now, compared to all the other times?” Kevin narrows his eyes.“Those were also mistakes.”





	Fun When High

**Author's Note:**

> So this could be read with out the first part, but if you do want some idea of what's going check out Shotgun,  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12450072
> 
> I wrote this cause I was like, who doesn't love conflict, and then it got out of hand

They sit on opposite ends of the couch as Kevin lights the blunt, Daniel looks jumpy and over eager, Kevin takes the first hit and then hands it's over to Daniel who takes a long drag, he exhales what seems like a sigh of relief as smoke rises from his mouth. Kevin takes it back again his eyebrows furrowed with frustration, taking tiny hits compared to Daniels huge intakes. Daniel gets closer and closer with each hit until they're practically thigh to thigh, and when they've finished it off Daniel leans back to sink into the couch a slight smile on his face, dazed. Kevin watches him with a close eye, maybe it wasn't the best idea to try and have this conversation when they were both high, but Daniel was the most open when high, that and he mostly avoided him every other time. 

“Daniel.” Kevin moves so he's facing him fully, one leg on the couch the other dangling off the side.

“Hm.” He looks over at him with half lidded eyes and a playful smile spreading on his face. 

“We have to talk.” Kevin forces his voice to be steady and stern, much like his father's when he was younger, he hated that voice.

“Yeah?” Daniel sits up from his slouched position. “What about?” And then he looks at him with those blue eyes that screamed innocent at the same time they growled hunger, he moves his hand to Kevin's knee. 

“Us.” He ignores Daniels hand slowly creeping up his leg. “I don't mean to sound whiny or anything, but where exactly,” his voice breaks a bit when Daniel's other hand comes up too, both hands squeeze his thighs as he leans in, “do we stand.” He looms over him, a lazy smirk rests on his lips, it's silent as Daniel sets both his legs on either side of where his hands were placed. 

“Us is a very interesting topic indeed.” He dips down and kisses the underside of his jaw leaning back just enough so that their faces were less than an inch apart. “And we're not standing,” he pushes on Kevin's chest until his back is flat, he follows suit, “we're laying down.” 

Everything Kevin wanted to say dies on his lips as Daniel brings his down onto his, it's rough and sloppy, Kevin keeps his hands on Daniels hips holding on tight as Daniel himself tugs at his hoodie wanting it off and away, but makes do with pushing it up his body and moving his hands upward, his hands rubbing up and down his abdomen and chest liking the feeling of skin underneath his fingertips. Kevin grips at Daniels white shirt tugging at it until it becomes untucked on one side, while his other hand runs up and down his thigh. They pant for air, Daniel continues down from Kevin's mouth to his jaw suckling his way down his neck, he tugs his hoodie down to get further down, he groans as Daniel bites down near his collarbone and licks the bite, then drags his tongue up to jaw, Kevin lets out a shudder of a breath, his grip tightens on Daniel making him gasp in delight. He moves up to nibble lightly on Kevin's earlobe then licks up the side, he groans and brings Daniels hips closer to his, making the blonde smirk. 

“I like those sounds you make.” He whispers as if they were in a room full of people and he didn't want anyone to hear. 

“I like what you do to get them.” Kevin whispers back, Daniel moves his head so they're looking at each other, he smirked before leaning down to kiss him again.

“Yeah you do,” he says between kisses, he moves his hand lower and begins to undo his pants, “that's why we should fuck.” Now that catches Kevin off guard, his movements freeze.

“What?” He lets go to sit up on his elbows, Daniel plays with the hair on his lower abdomen as he moves his hand down.

“Fuck me.” He says it with half lidded eyes and sticks his hand all the way down Kevin's pants.

He jolts and rolls out from under him, standing up immediately to look at Daniel who's now kneeling on the couch looking at him with a confused look. Don't get him wrong, those two words made his heart race, stomach drop, and blood rush, but he couldn't, at least not like this. Sure they've done things,  _ a lot  _ of things, but having sex seemed like a line Daniel didn't want to cross, every time they got close Daniel would avoid it almost like it didn't exist, Kevin got the hint and would decide on an alternative activity. Now he wanted to go that extra mile? Kevin was pretty sure he was a virgin, and he wanted to have sex for the first time when he was high, when he had the least control of himself. Kevin let everything else slide, but he's looking it over now and it wasn't alright, he couldn't believe he let them do all those things when Daniel was barely even Daniel, no wonder he avoided him like the plague every other day.

“No.” Kevin stares at the ground with wide eyes, but then he furrows his eyebrows. “I can't do that to you.” He looks up to make eye contact with Daniel, his face begins to contort into a mix of anger and frustration.

“To me?” He stands up from the couch and walks closer to Kevin. “I'm asking you to. It's not  _ your _ decision it's  _ mine _ .” His voice getting a little angry, the red in his eyes makes it look like he's about to cry.

“You're high-” Daniel cuts him off.

“We both are!” He yells throwing his arms up. “So what? Why does that matter all of the sudden now, compared to all the other times?” Kevin narrows his eyes.

“Those were also mistakes.” For a brief moment a flash of hurt passes over Daniel's eyes but their immediately replaced with angry ones, he looks to the side instead. “You and I shouldn't have done those things high, we should've been sober, we should be having this conversation sober, but we can't, do you wanna know why?” Kevin's voice was getting louder the angrier he got, Daniel looks at him with his own angry glare. “Because you can't open yourself up, you can only do it when you're high, but even then it's like you're hiding some shit. And every fucking time were in the same room together you can't even look me in the eye, you won't talk to me, you won't even come near me, the only time you care to acknowledge my existence is when you want to get off and apparently the only way you can manage that is by getting fucking high!” Kevin rarely ever yelled, but everything bottled up is coming through and all Daniel can do is stand there, breathing heavy as they glare at each other. “You let me know when your done acting like a kid.” That's the last thing Kevin says before brushing past Daniel to get into his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Daniel alone.

 

Kevin avoids getting out of bed for as long as he can still very annoyed from the previous night's argument, still very annoyed at Daniel, he was annoyed at himself. He rubs his face in frustration trying to get rid of his thoughts of the night before, it was not how he wanted the night to go to say the least. He's groggy as he readies for the day deciding on jeans and grey v-neck, nothing new, he looks in the mirror that he's set up next to his door, combing through his hair with his fingers not really caring where or how it's placed on his head. He's about to walk away when he catches sight of something, he looks down then back at the mirror to see a small hickey that had formed overnight that Daniel had given him, he glares at it before turning around and grabbing a sweatshirt and throwing it on. When he leaves his room he slowly walks toward the kitchen for coffee, he could already smell it, which meant that Daniel had made some, it also meant he was up. Kevin decides on grabbing his cup of coffee for the day and then heading out for the day so he wouldn't have to talk to Daniel or even acknowledge him, but that doesn't work out. Kevin has to cross through the living area in order to make it to the kitchen, when he walks in he's met with a jumpy looking Daniel, his hands are grasped tightly together against his mouth while his elbows rest on his knees, he's sitting on the couch, one of his knees bounces up and down quickly, his hair looks as if it had been tugged and messed with, not in its usual righty order. He was nervous. Daniel looks up when Kevin enters the room, his knee stops bouncing and he sits up straight and clears his throat. 

“You wanted to talk?” His voice comes out just the tiniest bit uneven. “Then let's talk.” He then pats the seat on the couch next to him almost in a demanding way.

Kevin lets out a sigh before going over and sitting down a cushion or two away, they sit in silence, Daniel doesn't say anything, Kevin grows more impatient and frustrated as the silence drags on. 

“Are you going to talk? Cause I got shit to do.” Kevin snaps looking at Daniel with narrowed eyes. 

“No,” Daniel looks away and sets his elbows on his knees again, “I guess not, you can go.” His voice is quiet and sounds small, it almost makes him regret snapping at him, but he shakes it off.

Kevin drinks his coffee, then grabs his backpack full of goodies before heading towards the fire escape to leave, he turns back to look at Daniel.

“I'll be back later tonight.” He doesn't say anything back or acknowledges that he said something. 

He goes down a few block, hides in an alley and waits, he texts the regulars letting them know where he is for the day. People come and go, he takes an occasional cigarette break to give him something to focus on, he hated that he couldn't get Daniel out of his head, he should've been more patient with him, but he was still upset though, he still is a little bit. It was dark out when Kevin decided to call it quits and head back home, once he got to the bottom of the fire escape he let out a sigh and began his trek up to the fourth floor.  _ We’re going to talk like adults and you are not going to get angry and you are not going to yell.  _ At least that's what he told himself. His thoughts are caught off by a familiar sound, he looks up through the slits to see two figures standing where his fire escape was, he stares a little harder, then he hears that noise again, it's Daniel. He climbs up the next set of stairs to see Daniel up against someone he usually sold to, Kevin feels his stomach begin to turn, his blood begins to boil, but he puts on a calm demeanor as he steps his way onto his fire escape and clears his throat, they pull away to look at him.

“Am I interrupting?” He can't keep from narrowing his eyes.

“Oh hey Kev,” The guy, Peter, greeted with a lazy smile and look, “I came looking for you, wanted to know if you wanted to smoke, but you weren't in.” His eyes were red, Kevin then looks at Daniel, he's clinging onto Peter's shirt he looks like he can barely stand and his eyes are also red, his clothing looking very disheveled. 

“I texted you where I'd be.” Kevin doesn't stop looking at Daniel, he looks about ready to pass out. 

“Yeah, I was knocking on your window when I saw it, but then this guy came out.” Peter tugs Daniel closer to him. “And he asked what I was doing, I said getting high and he offered to join me.” Peter squeezes his hip, Kevin refrains from growling, Peter leans towards Kevin putting a hand to the side of his mouth so Daniel wouldn't hear. “Between you and me, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get laid tonight.” He looks giddy with excitement, but Kevin on the other hand is about ready to punch him. 

Both of their attention focuses on Daniel when his grip loosens and he almost falls, Kevin is quick to catch him and puts his arm around his shoulders, he looks at Peter with a glare. 

“How much did you guys ficking smoke?” Kevin growls, Peter watches with lazy eyes.

“Two or three joints, we were sharing.” Peter explains. “He really likes to be shot gunned though.” Kevin grinds his teeth together and shuts his eyes tightly before speaking.

“He's not a smoker like you and me, the most he's ever had is half, I'm putting him to bed, just go home.” Kevin opens the window to their apartment not even waiting for Peter to respond once they're inside Kevin turns around to see Peter still standing there, he leans out the window. “Go home.” He says once more before slamming the window shut, he turns around to see Daniel sitting on the ground.

“Are you mad at me?” Daniel asks with closed eyes and a frown, Kevin sighs. 

“Yes.” Daniel opens his eyes, Kevin leans down to pick him up off the ground, but he lays down. “What're you doing?” Kevin looks at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Do you hate me?” Daniel’s voice is small like a child's as he looks away. 

“What? No.” Kevin squats down next to him. “Why would you think that?” Daniel only shrugs.

“Do you love me?” He looks Kevin in the eye, making his heart quickens, he blushes but keeps a hard face as he looks for the right words.

“It's  _ too _ soon to tell.” He then reaches for Daniels arms and pulls him up to his feet. 

“Me too.” Daniel leans against Kevin as they walk to his room. “Does that mean you like me?” 

“Yeah, yeah, just get into bed we can talk in the morning.” Kevin grumbles, blushing as he sets Daniel down on his bed. “Goodnight.” Kevin heard a muffled goodnight as he leaves the room. 

 

Kevin sits out on the fire escape waiting for Daniel to wake up, but he tells himself he's out there to do his job, because he's still angry, he's not, but he doesn't want to admit that to himself. Honestly he’s not sure what to feel anymore, he knew he didn’t like seeing Daniel with Peter, and he knew he liked it when they were together, and he knew he doesn’t like thought of Daniel using him, at least that’s what he thinks is happening. He wants, needs to know what exactly is going on in Daniel’s head, where they stand and where they're headed. Kevins thoughts are cut short by the sound struggling and a groan, he turns around to see Daniel coming through the window struggling a bit. 

“Mornin’ Sunshine.” Kevin states with a sarcastic tone, Daniel turns around with an unamused look on his face. 

“Can it druggy.” Daniel grumbles, his eyes have dark circles underneath and his hair going off in different directions and overall he looks like a hot mess.

“Like you have the right to judge especially after last night.” The sentence comes out a little harsher than he means it to, the air turns hard as silence envelops them. 

“I deserve that.” Daniel quietly admits, pursing his lips and scuffing his white shoes against the metal below their feet. 

Neither one of them say anything.

“I’m sorry.” Kevin speaks up, Daniel looks up at him waiting. “I wanted to talk to you and when you were ready to, I just snapped and that wasn’t cool, I was just angry, I still am in a way.” Kevin finishes, sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“Okay, forgiven,” Daniel takes in a breath, “I don’t usually apologize.” He starts out, then shakes his head furrowing his eyebrows. “But I owe you an explanation.” Kevin waits patiently, he watches as Daniel tries to find his words, he paces a little bit then goes to sit on the steps leading up to the apartment above them, then looks up at Kevin with a confused face. “Have, Have I ever told you about my childhood?” Before Kevin can even shake his head, Daniel speaks abruptly. “No, no I haven’t.” A quick smile passes over his lips before disappearing, he’s nervous, Kevin goes to sit down next to him. “So, in order to ascend, you must be the epitome of perfect, which I have always strived for.” Daniel swallows. “When you're being raised that way, you’re told what’s acceptable and what’s not, and your molded and if you can’t fit,” he looks over at Kevin, “then you’re thrown away, everything you know is gone with in an instant.” Daniel takes in a deep breath. “I could never be me, I couldn’t do anything, I  _ can’t _ do anything.” He shakes his head before closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “I still don’t like anything you do, I don’t like drinking or drugs, I still believe, and I will continue to, it’s just when you blew that smoke into my mouth, I felt something that I had squashed deep down in me for such a long time and I thought ‘Wow, so this is what feeling something is like.’ And I hate that. I hate that I was forced to be numb. To me though, it still wasn’t right, that’s why after I avoided you, but I still wanted more,” he opens his eyes to look up at the bright sky and clouds, “I still wanted you.” Daniel looks over at Kevin for a reaction, he’s met with a red cheeks and a contradicting neutral face, he looks back up at the sky. “I wanted to feel alive again, but not feel the guilt within myself, so I got high and I got to be with you.” Daniel runs his hand through his hair and sits up clearing his throat. “And so it continued on.” He finishes off with a smile and turns to stare at Kevin.

“That’s,” Kevin lets through a breath of air before leaning forward, running his hand over his face, “wow.” He looks back at Daniel, who holds an uncomfortable smile.

“I haven’t told anyone that before.” Kevin sits up shoulder to shoulder. “I’m-I’m not going to ascend properly am I.” Daniels eyes fill with panic and his smile begins to twitch into a frown, Kevin immediately wraps his arm around Daniel’s shoulders bringing him close.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do some community service or something to make up for it.” Kevin jokes light heartedly, rubbing his arm in comfort, Daniel leans his head on his shoulder and smiles a bit. 

Daniel looks up to face Kevin, each holding their own smiles, a spark of electricity sparks between the two and the mood suddenly changes serious as the two begin to lean in, their breath intermingling, slowly their eyes close as their noses just barely touch, Daniel tilts his head to his side and their lips meet. It’s slow and meaningful, Kevin brings his hand to caress the side of Daniel’s face bringing him closer, Daniel brings his arm around Kevin to pull him in. The two stay together, Kevin leaning over him more and more, Daniel holding on tight to his shirt. They pull apart to breath, they stare at each other and Kevin leans his forehead against Daniels and lets out a chuckle.

“Gay.” Daniel’s eyes widen at Kevin’s words and he freezes up. “What?” Kevin asks confused, Daniel doesn’t say anything, just stares.

“I just forgot that I’m allowed to say that now.” Daniel blinks, something he doesn’t do often Kevin notes. 

“Yeah you’re out and about now.” Kevin jokes, then proceeds to stand up bringing Daniel with him. “Say it.” 

“Say what?” Daniel questions with a raised brow.

“I’m gay and I’m proud.” Daniel looks at him like he’s crazy, but nods slowly. 

“I’m gay and I’m proud.” 

“Louder.” Kevin says. “I’ll say it with you.”

“Okay. I’m gay and I’m proud.” Daniel says a little louder.

“I’m gay and I’m proud.” Kevin says a louder, Daniel looks at him and notices the challenging glint in his eye.

“I’m gay and I’m proud!” Daniel yells taking Kevin by surprise, but he laughs it off and takes the challenge, saying the phrase over and over again each time getting louder and louder, until their screaming, which results in their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end it on something a little lighter and couldn't help to think of spongebob standing on his roof and yelling I'm ugly and I'm proud, so yeah. I could just imagine those two idiots yelling on Kevin's fire escape.


End file.
